wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 1
The WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 - Episode 1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's WWE Mae Young Classic. It took on July 13, 2017 at Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. It was aired on the WWE Network on August 28, 2017. Episode summary Princesa Sugehit vs Kay Lee Ray Mexico’s Princesa Sugehit brought more than two decades of experience to her bout against Scottish daredevil Kay Lee Ray, as she masterfully controlled the action in the first match of the tournament. Like the monarch butterfly after which her mask is designed, the veteran luchadora floated gracefully, too, until Ray smashed her onto the canvas with a Gory Bomb. True to form, Ray went big, soaring off the top rope with a Swanton. The risk didn’t pay off, as Sugehit slid out of the way, and Ray crashed and burned. Sugehit then quickly locked on an armbar, forcing Ray to tap out. Serena Deeb vs Vanessa Borne Competing in WWE for the first time since 2011, former SmackDown Superstar Serena Deeb held a considerable experience edge over ruthless NXT upstart Vanessa Borne. Despite coming off a two-year hiatus from wrestling, Deeb showed no ring rust, dropping the larger Borne with a neckbreaker and gutbuster. Borne dished out punishment of her own, clocking Deeb with a headbutt and taking after one of her original trainers, WWE Hall of Famer Rikishi, by slamming Deeb with a Samoan Drop. The former Arizona Cardinal cheerleader missed a big splash, though, giving Deeb the chance to hit her with a Spear for the win. Zeda vs Shayna Baszler Former UFC fighter Shayna Baszler sent a message to the rest of the Mae Young Classic field with her dismantling of WWE Performance Center standout Zeda. She showed little respect for her opponent, refusing to shake Zeda’s hand before the match, an option that is presented to all tournament competitors. As her Four Horsewomen stablemates Ronda Rousey, Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke cheered her on, The Queen of Spades toyed with her athletic but overmatched opponent. She played to the WWE Universe in between demolishing Zeda with fierce strikes. Zeda tried to lock in a guillotine, but Baszler countered with a Falcon Arrow into a rear-naked choke. Zeda had no choice but to submit, advancing Baszler to the Second Round. Abbey Laith vs Jazzy Gabert Seattle native Abbey Laith was presented with a tall task in the First Round: Figuring out a way to beat Jazzy Gabert, the 6-foot-1, muscle-packed machine from Germany. Gabert appeared impervious to Laith’s attack at the start. Each time the NXT Superstar lunged at her, Gabert threw her down with thunderous force, eliciting a shocked reaction from the fans inside Full Sail University. Gabert mauled Laith with a smothering attack on the mat, crumpled her with body strikes in the corner and nearly took her head off with a clothesline. Laith showed incredible fortitude throughout, enduring the mauling and eventually using her speed and technique to fight back. As Gabert had her set up for a backbreaker, Laith slipped out of the Berliner’s mighty grip and rolled through into the Alligator Clutch, Laith’s finishing maneuver which was originally made famous by the tournament’s namesake, Mae Young. Laith’s application of the hold proved as inescapable as Young’s, and she snared the three-count — a fitting end to the Mae Young Classic’s thrilling debut episode. Results * Singles Match: Princesa Sugehit defeated Kay Lee Ray in a Mae Young Classic First-Round Match * Singles Match: Serena Deeb defeated Vanessa Borne in a Mae Young Classic First-Round Match * Singles Match: Shayna Baszler defeated Zeda in a Mae Young Classic First-Round Match * Singles Match: Abbey Laith defeated Jazzy Gabert in a Mae Young Classic First-Round Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Dasha Fuentes * Commentator: Lita Image gallery 001_MAE_07132017ca_1699--c64996b5d7809d1f26aee3208d9e4c17.jpg 002_Mae_Young_07132017sm_0975--1117caa6cd1a03d6623c14313b9c8ad3.jpg 003_MAE_07132017ca_1735--7e6cd006d3e7851dc71ccda296de170a.jpg 004_MAE_07132017ca_1794--f830cac5f0b51ee45d346ed39495e736.jpg 005_Mae_Young_07132017sm_1094--80275dd85c6e7aabee621e74c9ab393d.jpg 006_MAE_07132017ca_824--f2fb121cd225fa8b473cd0327ee05d59.jpg 007_MAE_07132017ca_2030--a4e89cc12cea8505eacd4cac99833898.jpg 009_MAE_07132017ca_2064--c56b44f0c4bde2774a594ed0264de4ba.jpg 010_MAE_07132017ca_2081--9ebf7876882f83b3f420a63f46e7425b.jpg 012_MAE_07132017ca_2206--b630baac0a321a9c6c2bb89731987dc3.jpg 013_MAE_07132017ca_2238--a10a06b86a711a9099ace8d1da618189.jpg 014_Mae_Young_07132017sm_1652--45250fc153cd64e1750d64f86d1afebd.jpg 015_MAE_07132017ca_2265--da69ebf5aa44406d8a1f6c8c43e88ada.jpg 017_MAE_07132017ca_2306--1baa694a85e38ba96d625e5b74ef871d.jpg 018_MAE_07132017ca_4274--af5846750c28edd727ac2e9a89226f66.jpg 019_MAE_07132017ca_2524--eecc3ac2a7f22ef7a0e3e917b9412f16.jpg 021_MAE_07132017ca_2576--babe495889dc0d424d2c105af3d12bc7.jpg 022_MAE_07132017ca_4371--003bf80864b369241d4bdffa0e8ddc02.jpg 023_Mae_Young_07132017sm_3353--754657173a6c1c0279af22068b02c5af.jpg 024_MAE_07132017ca_4432--47b3273296159e9af48d791b0c51622a.jpg 025_MAE_07132017ca_4479--55f0a33d8b698f57443a75994e2ab7ea.jpg 026_MAE_07132017ca_4497--6237e07e7e3385b6b307e8ad2d9532f8.jpg Media Category:2017 events Category:Mae Young Classic 2017 tournament episodes Category:Princesa Sugehit Category:Kay Lee Ray Category:Episodes featuring Serena Category:Vanessa Borne Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Zeda Category:Abbey Laith Category:Jazzy Gabert Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Lita